


Esperando

by Kikinu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces le parece escuchar la risa de Arthur en el viento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperando

A veces le parece escuchar la risa de Arthur en el viento. Sus ojos lo persiguen mientras camina por el mundo, mientras un año se convierte en otro y la vida le pasa a todos menos a él. Le parece escucharlo llamar su nombre en la distancia, el regaño cariñosa de un amigo inquebrantable, de un amor para siempre.

El mundo envejece y él también, pero el cabello rubio de Arthur sigue siendo brillante en sus sueños, su sonrisa lo único que necesita para recordar que necesita seguir un poco más, no mucho, lo suficiente para volver a verlo.

A veces la espera parece demasiado larga y el destino demasiado injusto, la promesa del retorno de su rey a veces más una mentira cruel que una verdad tangible. A veces se cansa. A veces no quiere seguir.

Entonces escucha la risa de Arthur en el viento y recuerda por qué está aquí, para qué se levanta cada mañana, a quién le dedica sus horas de vigilia y las de sueño también.

Así que sigue un poco más. No mucho, lo suficiente para volver a verlo. Aunque sea una vez más.


End file.
